Libera Delicia
by Hot Pink Butterfly
Summary: Sirius falls for a girl at school. She plays hard to get. Written for a holiday exchange.


Sirius sighed as he flopped onto the couch. James looked up from his Transfiguration essay.

"Something wrong, Pads?"

"You know that bird I've been chasing?" James nodded. It was hard to say which one it was, as it was a different one every other week or so. "Well, she wants me, but she's playing catch and release. She just turned me down! Me!"

It was obvious that Sirius was truly miffed that anyone could turn down his huge ego. It was really an EVENT, as it was a rare that someone would turn down a date with him.

"Just to clarify, which one is it this week?" Remus inquired, never looking up from the Potions essay they all knew Sirius would copy later.

"Donna Clark. You know, that Sixth year Ravenclaw with the reddish hair?"

Remus tried not to groan. Just what they all needed. Donna was pretty much the female equivalent to Sirius. He could just imagine the whole castle swooning over those two if they got together.

Sirius gazed into the fire, lost in thought. The other Marauders went back to their respective essays. Twenty minutes passed before Sirius jumped up.

"I've got it!" Some first years looked up from their game of chess. The other students were used to this and ignored him completely. James looked up from the letter he had started, Remus from the book he was reading and Peter from the essay he was still working on.

Sirius ran from the common room up to the dorm., returning several minutes later with what seemed to be his entire stash of Honeyduke's chocolates.

"Love potions are illegal," Remus commented when he saw Sirius' load.

"I'm not daft. I'm not going to make a love potion. Do you still have that Latin dictionary?"

Remus nodded, pulling it out and surrendering it. Sirius dumped his candy onto the table and took the book and immediately started paging through it.

"H.... he...he...Aha! Deliciae. Deliciae. O...op.... Libere. And with conjugation, it'd be..." He took his wand out and pointed it at one of the candy bars.

"Libera Delicia!" The bar glow a very faint shade of pink and then looked exactly the same.

James grabbed the dictionary from Sirius.

"Not a love potion?"

"Well, it's not!" he grabbed the candy bar and offered it to James. "Want to give it a try with Evans?"

James shook his head. "This can only end badly."

----------

"Donna!" Sirius raced after the group of Ravenclaws. The auburn haired girl turned at the sound of her name.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Sirius pulled out a chocolate bar and offered it to her.

"I had some left over, and I thought you would like some."

Donna looked at it and smiled. "Thank you," she said as she tucked the bar into her bag. "I must go, or I'll be late for Arithmancy."

With that, she turned and continued her way down the hall, catching up with her peers.

----------

The Great Hall was filled with giggles at dinner when Sirius made his way up from class.

"Did you hear?" Peter whispered as he sat down. Sirius shrugged.

"Donna Clark had a snogfest with Filch in the broom cupboard by the great stairs!" Peter's eyes were wide as he relayed the information.

Sirius sat up, "What?" Whirling around to gaze at the hall, he noticed that sure enough, Donna was nowhere to be found.

"She's been in the girl's bathroom, crying since Professor McGonagall found them," Remus spoke up. Sirius buried his head into his hands.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is not happening."

James couldn't stop laughing. "Well, at least you know the spell works!"

----------

"Donna?" Sirius asked cautiously, slipping quickly into the bathroom on the second floor. Following the sound of the sobs, he stopped at the last stall in the row. He pushed the door open slowly.

"Sirius?" Donna hiccupped, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I…. I heard what happened."

She started sobbing all over again. "Go away."

Sirius nodded and backed out of the bathroom before anyone could come and find him there.

----------

James frowned as he watched Sirius push his shepherd's pie around his plate. It had been two weeks since the disastrous candy incident, and Sirius hadn't moved on to the next girl like he normally would have.

As he opened his mouth to say something, a barn owl swooped down and dropped a small package onto Sirius' food.

Sirius picked it up and opened it to find a bar of chocolate in it and a note-

_Thought you would like some._

Smiling, Sirius ripped the candy open and started eating it. Gazing around, he noticed Donna and her mates watching him steadily. He winked and dramatically ate the last bite. Almost immediately, he grabbed the closest person, who happened to be Evans, and made it look like he was about to snog her senseless, when at the last second he pulled away and pushed her into a confused James' lap. Taking a bow, Sirius left the hall and headed towards the common room.

----------

"Sirius?" He turned at the sound of his name.

"No, I'm not Serious-" the old joke died on his lips when he saw the distinct auburn hair. She grabbed him and started snogging the life out of him. Stunned, Sirius recovered and started to snog back when she let him go and turned to go back the way she came.

"Your move!" she called back to him as she sashayed down the corridor.


End file.
